Accelerate
by WrestlingGamer2012
Summary: This is the end of need for most wanted and the story follows the racer through need for speed carbon. This is my take on what happend after that faithful jump and how some things should have went in carbon. so check it out!:
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a written version of the game need for speed carbon. I will add a little to it, but mostly it will follow all the cut scenes and the game.**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

I had just beat Razor. I pull my mustang to the line and get out as Razor approaches. "You'll never hold on to that number one spot. Not with me on your tail. And if you want these." He dangles my keys by his face. "You're gonna have to take me."

I smile slightly, "You sure this is how you want this to go down Razor?" I notice both his boys standing close. I also see how close I am to my beamer and where he is beside me. "Cause I would hate to have to not only take your ride but beat the shit out of you too."

He laughs, "You couldn't if you wanted to loser."

Before I rare back to swing, Mia jerks the keys out of his hand, "It's over Razor." She walks between us and to the side.

"It ain't over,until I say it's over." He says grabbing for the keys. Next to my amazement Mia takes him down in one swift motion and flashes a badge to the approaching groupies. As she is cuffing him I hear sirens. I look up as she yells "Go!" she tosses me the keys. Cops come flying from all directions as I jump in the beamer and take off. _Not again. _I think to myself being reminded of that fateful night 4 years ago. As I look in the review I see cross talking with Mia and Razor being pulled into a police car. I slam on the gas searching for a way out. There's at least 10 cops on my tail. When I hear dispatch come across the scanner "all units attention all units we have code 6 driver running from police we need everyone on this call."

_Just great! I have to get out of here. I will not go down like this; I've got too much to lose._ Then I hear my phone ring. "Hello"

"Hey hot shot, hey thanks for helping us out. We have been able to pick up every blacklist racer thanks to you. Now I'll take that into consideration if you give yourself up. So what's it going to be?" Cross says

I laugh. "I don't know how you got my number cross but there's not a chance in hell I'm giving myself up." I press the gas pedal farther to the floor as my beamer shoots ahead.

"I thought that might be your answer. I'll see you soon."

I continue ahead racing through the city cops coming from every direction when my phone rings again.

"It's Mia Look don't hang up. You can't go back to any of the safe houses, Cross knows about them. Head over to the old bridge the location is on your gps. Your car is fast enough to make the jump. Good luck. Later." She hangs up. I throw the phone in my passenger's seat and speed toward the old bridge. I get hit hard from behind by a cruiser. I look back its cross smiling at me. I slam on the gas as I blast through the construction site. Onto the old bridge I hit the nos as my car goes up the old ramp and into the air. I look out the window and tensely grab the steering wheel. "Wooooo!" I yell as I land on the other side safely I look in the rearview to see cross coming to a halt at the jump with several other cars on the other side.

I wave my hand out the window as I take off. My phone rings again. "Hey I knew your car could make the jump."

"Wait you're a cop Mia why are you helping me."

"Because you're different Scott you're not like the others. They are in it just for the money and power. There is something about you. But listen you can't come back here. I know you'll need some repairs on your beamer so in the town just south of here stop in a David's garage. He owes me one. I'll call him and let him know you're coming and Scott… Good luck." She hangs up.

I smile as I hear hero by skillet come blaring through my speakers. I cruise into Haper Springs and pull into David's garage. The whole ride I have been contemplating my next move and I think I know just what I have to do.

**So there it is chapter 1. Please review tell me what you think.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I can't promise the updates will be this quick. I just happen to be on spring break and so I have been doing a lot of writing. Enjoy **

**Chapter 2: return**

"You must be Scott." I see a guy about my height with brown hair is holding up the Garage door.

I step out of the car and walk over and shake his hand. "That's me."

"Well pull that ride in here and let me get to work on her. Jessica will take you and let you get cleaned up and get some food."

I nod. "I appreciate it man. But I can help you with the car."

He laughs. "Nah its cool bro I got it." I drive the beamer in the garage as David shuts the door. I pop the hood, and hand him the keys. "Be gentle please she is my baby."

He nods as Jessica walks out. "Scott follows me."

We walk up stairs. "Here's the bathroom and if you want a change of clothes here is a t-shirt and jeans you look about David's size."

I smile, "Thanks."

I walk in the bath room and splash water on my face. _You can do this. Scott, you have to go back, it's your only option. You have been run out of the last 3 cities you've gone to. It's your home._ I run a hand through my scruffy beard a good shave isn't out of the question. I find a razor and shave away the scruff. I change into the red David's garage shirt and the ripped jeans Jessica gave me. I run a comb through my hair. Dust off my leather jacket place my aviators on my pocket and walk back out. I walk back down stairs to see David busy at work with Jessica helping him.

"I appreciate the shirt and jeans man."

"Don't mention it any friend of Mia's is family here." He slides under the car. "It's gonna be a few hours before she's ready."

Jessica interrupts. "I'll drive you to the best dinner in town."

"It's alright you don't..."

"I wasn't offering I was telling now get in."

We climb in her Mazda Rx 8. As we pull out she gases it hitting 100 in no time. "Dang… where did you learn to drive."

"She laughs my fiancé taught me."

"I knew there had to be something there with you and David."

She nods, "I donno what it is. I was just drawn to him. We met at a race on night. And I was instantly his."

I smile as I think back to the night I met the woman of my dreams.

**Flashback**

I was new in town and had made fast friends with Darius Green. He was forming a crew of new racers. I grew up around cars, loved everything the world of street racing had to offer. Sadly I had no money. I walked into Darius's shop looking for work. We get to the race seen early that night and Keith is getting the tires checked on his car. The jack falls and his foot is crushed under the tire. They rush him to the ER. Darius is pissed to say the least. "I have no driver I have no race!"

"I'll do it." I say

"You sure you're up for this kid. This is the big times."

I nod. I get in the car and crank it up. The engine purrs to life. Darius climbs in the passenger seat as we drive to the start line. He gives me the basics of the car. As we pull up I see this sleek looking skyline pull up to the line. The windows roll down to reveal that it's a female driving. The driver is wearing a grey shirt she has black hair, soft features, she looks like a model. She turns to me and smiles and I was dumbfounded. That was it from that night forward I was hers.

**End of flashback**

We pull in the dinner. I come out of my trance as I hear Jessica shut her door. "Sorry about back there. I was just thinking."

She smiles. "It's all good you looked kinda in a trance."

We walk in, and I grab a burger fries and a chocolate shake. We eat and talk. Then she drives me back to the shop. By the time we get back David is almost done. He finishes up the mods. "Thanks man. How much do I owe you?" I ask

"It's on the house bro. Just be safe out there you know rockport PD never gives up."

I smile, "They'll have to catch me first."

He hands me the keys I shake his hand and get in the beamer. He opens the door and I back out. I drive until I reach the next city and pull in at a hotel. The next morning I begin the ling drive back home. I reach the dark canyon road and I know im close. I've been driving for hours and I reach the palmont city 10 mile sign right after dark. As I am driving I try to shake memories that come flooding back. I remember things I hadn't thought about since that night. The first flashback I have is of the night Nikki and I got the Subra Darius gave me running. Then I see Darius before that night saying "Don't disappoint." Then of course I see the race again. "Look between the heat of the crews you need to walk away. Take my car and go get out of here." I still don't get it all. What happened that night? Why me? Where is the money? Well now it's time to find out some answers. I am shaken from my thoughts when someone rams into the back of my car. "What the hell?"

"Hey guess whose back." I hear a voice over my sms.

"Cross. What the hell. You just don't give up do you?

"Not until I get my man. I always get my man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Please review tell me how I'm doing?**

**Chapter 3: A Rock and A hard place**

I slam on the gas racing away from Cross down Carbon Canyon road. I hit the nos going through a construction site. I spin as I see the truck but my back in hits it. I attempt to speed forward but Cross blocks me in. I grab my phone and before I can get out. Cross slams my door.

"Sit down… How ya been? It's time to settle a little score from Rockport. You think?"

"Cross… Listen man it's been a long week. Look we aren't in Rockport anymore. Your badge has no jurisdiction."

He laughs. "Oh I'm not a cop anymore, now I'm a bounty hunter." Just then an Audi RX8 and another car pull up Cross turns as the driver gets out. My anger grows as I see the man I've been waiting to talk to for the past four years.

Cross walks over to the group as Darius takes off his sunglasses. _Why would he need sunglasses its pitch black out here?_

"I don't remember asking for your help. Croc. What makes you think you can bounty hunt in Silverton without my approval?"

"It's Cross and this guys from out of town."

Darius looks at me shock relevant on his face. "Been a long time kid."

"Yea it has D."

"What's his bounty?"

"150 K."

"Zack take care of this guy."

He walks toward my beamer. "So that's what you've been up to."

Before I can reply I see a ford GT pull up.

He looks at me and smiles, "Nikki. This should be interesting."

"What should be interesting?"

My pulse accelerates as she steps out of the car. My heart drops when I see the angry look on her face.

She storms toward the car like she is ready to kill me. "How dare you show your face here?" Darius grabs her before she gets to me. "Let go of me."

She struggles. "whoa whoa hey control yourself." He says as Nikki begins to calm. There are so many things running through my mind at this point. _Why is she being like this? Why is she with his crew? Are they?_ Little did I know my questions would all be answered soon?

Cross speeds away as Darius turns his attention back to me. Nikki is standing with her back to me sulking. "I still don't know what happened that night you took off, but I do know your now into me for some serious cash. Things have been getting a little too close for comfort around here with all these crews battling for new territory. I think I could use someone with your skills to help me out. The way I see things I've bailed you out of a serious jam twice now."

I'm not really paying all that much attention to him. My eyes are locked on Nikki. "Time for you to return the favor… Nikki"

She turns and still with an angered expression. "What do you say you show your old friend the ropes?"_ Friend? Um she was not just my friend. What the hell is going on here?_ I want so badly to correct him. So badly to get out of the car and punch him in the face, but he did pay off Cross so I owe him for that.

She walks over to him disgusted. "You have got to be joking right!"

"You got a better idea?" she just silently stares at him angry and defeated. They look from each other to me. "Then let's get him started. Right away." Darius finally says. He turns to Nikki and kisses her forehead before he leaves. They both look at me and he says, "Don't disappoint, not again." My anger grows as I get out of the car. I want nothing more than to pull him out of that car and wipe that smug look right off his face. But I know I can't do that yet. Nikki stands in front of me arms crossed. With a small smile on her face. "Let's go."

We get in her GT. "Nikki listen to me things that happened that night."

She stops me. "No Scott…. 4 years. It's been 4 years without a word and now you wanna talk. No it's not happening." I look at her with a pained expression. Her face is emotionless as she clenches the steering wheel. That's when I see the diamond engagement ring. _ Well that answers that question._ We drive in silence until we reach an abounded parking lot. As we pull up a notice a couple of average cars parked with a tuned up car off the left and a hefty man standing beside them. He walks over as we get out. "Thanks for waiting up." Nikki sighs

"Yea…yea sure Nikki." He looks at me "hey uh who's the third wheel."

She coldly says "Doesn't matter." She looks back at me. "Darius made all these cars available to you pick on whichever one you want."

As I walk over to check on the cars Neville turns to Nikki again, "Hey uh if there is three do I get one? I mean I don't care which one. Although I am partial to the one with the sweet rims." He looks at me laughs

I laugh back a little as I check out the Mazda Rx 8. Nikki being just the bright person she is ruins the mood once again. "Why don't you just make sure the tanks are filled?"

"That's great… I'm the MONKEY." Neville blows past me. "Pick one. And let's get this over with."

"Kill joy." I say under my breath. I choose the Rx8. I follow Nikki to a race. "I rallied some friends to do a little race. Just try not to embarrass yourself too bad."

I blow past the competition. And pull up at the finish line next to Nikki. I smile "Now who was supposed to not embarrass their self?"

She just gives me a harsh look. "Let's go."

She and Neville show me all the basics and after she leaves Neville and I are cruising along when a cop spots up. _Great first night in town and already cop trouble._

"You just stay on the gas I'll lose the 5-0." After we lose the cops Neville pops up on my SMS. "We need to meet at the safe house. The coordinates are on you GPS. Meet me there."

I meet Neville at the safe house and we pull our cars in and he shows me around. You can tell the place hasn't been used much. But it will do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! Hope yall are enjoying this story. **

**Chapter 4: Beginning**

Neville and I begin discussion on where I should start first since I'm racing in the tuner class. I have decided to start with downtown. This was the place I had my first race at back in the day. As we drive to the race I notice these odd markings on some of the walls in downtown. It's just a pair of eyes. We pull up to the race area and I notice there are already several groups there. I then see the same markings on a group of racers cars. "Neville what's with all these markings?"

"Every crew has a mark. It's basically your identification on which crew you belong two."

I just nod. We pull up to the line Neville and myself are in the back. There's a green Rx8 in front of me, a mustang on the left of them. And to other odd looking exotics in the front. This girl walks out holding a light. She waves it for us to start our engines. "You ready for this bro? Let's show darius what we've got."

"Darius is here?"

"Well of course, he doesn't miss any rival races…And yes Nikki is with him. Now let's Go!" the girl drops the light. I blast forward past easily past the mustang Neville is hot on my heels. We make the first turn the two exotics are taking up the whole road. I see a short cut so I slam through a fence and go off the rack when I come back out I almost slam into the green Rx8. We are neck and neck battling of first. "I got this." I hear Neville say. He slams on the gas goes on the sidewalk to my right and cuts the Rx8 off. The driver loses control. "Neville that was insane! Thanks man."

"That's what I'm here for. I'm your blocker now let's finish this race." WE glide through the rest of the race no problem. WE pull into the winning circle as a group of people surround us. Before I get out I look up and see Darius and Nikki getting in his car. "Neville let's go."

We blast through the crowd. "Where are we going?" Neville asks

"I've got some questions I need answered."

"Oh no man we are not going after Darius not tonight. You will never even get close enough him."

Darius and Nikki are driving off from the race when they pass Kenji and his crew Darius nods. Kenji nods in return. "What was all that about?" Nikki asks

"Oh just a little welcoming committee for our old friend."

"Darius why are you allowing him to race here. He betrayed us both and now your letting him return."

"Nikki relax. He wont last long. He doesn't have the potential that these other racers out here do."

Nikki just stares out the window and they continue to ride in silence.

Neville and I are speeding after them. I see them take a turn left heading toward the interstate. As we turn the corner to catch up we are stopped by four cars. It's the crew with the eye symbols I've been seeing everywhere. An Rx7 pulls up beside my window. "I heard you were back in town…"

"Yea Kenji I'm back."

He smiles smugly. "Now I want to hear you're gone."

"I missed you." Before I can finish my sentence he speeds off with his crew. "Too Kenji." I say to myself.

Neville laughs, "Some welcoming committee. Now let's go There's some things you need to know." We drive to easy canyon which overlooks all of downtown. "Things have really changed since you left. This place is a battle ground between tuners, exotics, and muscles. There are four main crews… Bushido ran by Kenji, he owns all of downtown. TFK ran by Wolf he controls all of Fortuna; 21st street ran by Angie she owns most of Kempton. And Stacked Deck ran by Darius he owns all of Silverton and his is the biggest player in this city. There are minor crews that have some push and pull but these four are the main ones you need to worry about."

"So basically everyone that hates me runs this city now?"

Neville nods, "ironically yes. I never said this would be easy. Scott we are going to face a lot of trouble, but I got your back on this. I believe you didn't have the money, but we got to prove it to everyone else."

I nod. "Thanks man. How do I conquer a territory then?"

"You start in a section if you win two of the big races in the section that part of the territory is yours once you win all the sections the boss will contact you and you two will battle for the city. Since you one your first race in historic china town tonight win one more and it's yours."

I nod "Well looks like our work is cut out for us." We get in our cars and head back to the safe house. We see some boxes sitting in the garage.

"The parts for our rides came in."

"Sweet."

We both begin work. I add the nos and tires first followed by the turbo and brakes. Then the new engine transmission and suspension. I then take my car into the paint shop I decide to paint it black with a red and white tear vinyl's on the side and an the 8 ball logo I came up with for the crew on the hood.

"Man that's sick!"

"That's our logo. I figured everyone else has one so we will too. We're the crazy eights."

"Sounds good to me."

In the next few days we gained our first three territories, Historical china town, mason district, and Kings Park. People had definitely started to take notice. I mean everybody.

We decided to take the night off of racing to relax and do some minor mods to the cars. So I am working on my car cleaning it all up when I hear a door shut to the garage I figure it's just Neville doing something so I keep working not really paying attention, that's when I hear heels walking across the floor. I look up and two my amazement in walks Nikki. "Darius asked me to come by and see how you were doing."

"Oh isn't that sweet Darius cares." Neville walks over to us at this point. Before Nikki says anything else they look back and forth at each other then at me Nikki then turns to him. "Neville why don't you go get me something to drink?"

He glances at me, "Sure uh what like a soda uh or something?"

"How about some options?"

He nods and slightly winks at me. "Okay." As he walks out Nikki looks at me then turns to look around. "Like what you see?"

"Looks like you cleaned the place up a bit." She places her hands on her hips. You've been generating quite a bit of busy you know, but you're not fooling me." She looks me over, "What I'm trying to figure out is why you haven't skipped town yet?"

"I kinda like it here. I don't think I will be going anywhere anytime soon."

Our eyes lock. Then the door clicks again. Nikki jerks her head toward the motion. "Scott may introduce Sal mustella."

In walks this guy looks to be about 19 or 20 on a year or so younger than us. "Hi… um Nikki said that you might be looking for a new wingman" he walks more confidently in the room.

I turn to Nikki to speak when Sal continues, "You… You don't know me but uh I well I know you." Walks over beside Nikki. "I'm uh Imma big fan. I've seen all your races."

Nikki interrupts "and on that note I'll be outta here." She looks at me on last time.

"Nikki… wait." Sal and I both watch her continue to walk out. "Uh sorry man."

"Nah not your fault Man. I know why she is acting like that."

"but see things haven't been the same since you gone ya know. There's a lot a lot of posers with no respect. I know all the back streets I grew up in these alleys I can customize anything, I practically built all the kits you see around this city so i.."

"Okay so I got Soda and Water." Neville walks in smilling. "Where she'd go?"

Sal grabs the water, "I'll even put up with this guy."

Neville looks at us both confused. "You got the job man."

"Neville meet Sal. He's our new Scout."

They shake hands. "So where do I crash?"

"Neville will you show him to his room?" He nods. "Get a good nights rest these next few night are gonna be crucial."

I work on my ride for a bit longer and call it a night.

The next week we conquer billings district and old quarter. After the final race sal and I are driving back to the safe house when I get a phone call. "You think that car's got what it takes? Huh? Enough to take me on? Okay, first, we're gonna run in the city. And then, only if you win am I gonna give you a shot at taking what's mine. But if you think you can beat me in a canyon duel, you're as much of a joke as you're car. I pull inside the safe house. "Guys tomorrow night we own downtown."

Neville and Sal drive to the finish line downtown. Neville pops up on my sms, "This is it. Win this big Scott Darius will definitely be watching. In fact they just pulled in."

"You got it bro. Just be ready to celebrate when I get there."

I see headlights in my review and Kenji comes to a halt beside me. "Let's go." He takes off. He leads through mason district and old quarter. We are neck and neck coming through Kings Park. I remember the short cut sal showed me as we take the race into downtown. I see the finish line ahead and Kenji way behind me. I then see a truck pulling out in my path I swerve hard to the right and hard back to the left to regain control. I hit the NOS when I see Kenji has caught up. I win but barely.

I pull up beside Neville and Sal as the pound on my car "nice job man."

"One down one to go." I smile as Kenji pulls up. "You go lucky punk it won't happen twice."

We drive to the next location. Everyone is still downtown waiting to see who returns. "You beat me once you won't do it again."

Kenji takes off down the hills the through the curves I stay tight on him until the end he loses control just the slightest and I blow past him. I win the race in the first round. We reach the finish line and he pulls up. "No way punk!" he drives off defeated. I head down the hill to meet the crew. Everyone's shock is evident. I look up on the hill top to see Nikki and Darius both sharing the same surprising look. I am talking with Neville when my phone rings. I have a text from Yumi, "hey I'm looking for someone to drive with. I've had it with Kenji. He'd be nothing if it wasn't for me. I want someone who drives fast and smart. If you want one more in your crew, I'm staying at the plaza."

"Guy I gotta roll. Got a lead on something meet you back at the safe house. Make room for one more." They both nod as I take off. I speed to the plaza and there is Mazda rx8 sitting waiting on me. I step out the same time yumi does. Before I can speak. She speaks up. "I have a secret that I thought you'd like to know. I was there that night you left. I was up the fire escape. You can see pretty good up there. You can hear pretty good too. Then the cops came out and hit every car but the blue one, yours. I…didn't make any sense of that. Somebody interfered in a big way. And now you need a good crew to pick up the pieces."

"That son of a….. He set me up. But why not just take me out with all the others…. Yumi welcome to the team. And thanks for your help now let's get outta here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay her****e ****is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!:) Please review!**

**Chapter 5: Fun begins**

After conquering Downtown, We decide to take on TFK and Fortuna. The first race is in Fortuna heights. We blow through the completion no problem as yumi and I head back. We are surrounded by a group of exotics and Aston martin pulls up beside my newly renovated RX7 that I won from Kenji. "So how long did it take you to spend all that money you took from me?"

"Dude Wolf I don't have any money… and I was beating you anyway."

"Whatever. Scott you just better watch your back." He drives off with his crew.

The next few races are no problem before I know it we have control of all the territories, Fortuna heights, south Fortuna, Ocean view and Palmount University. Only territory left is hills borough. I start racing in this region and cop heat picks up. Finally I get through and win the territory when Wolf texts, "what make you think you can roll through Fortuna? This is mine. All of it. I'm not giving it up. Not to a Punk like you. No way. So me and you… on the city streets. You win that, then maybe I'll take you for a walk through the canyon. Teach you a lesson once and for all."

I meet Wolf for the race in the city and easily beat him. "You got lucky you won't win here."

He comes blazing past me in the canyon. I keep up all the way down then it's my turn. I barely beat his time. I win by a matter of seconds but I still win. He pulls up beside me. "I let you win."

"Yea just drop your ride at my place." I smile. As I am driving back I get a message from Colin. "Hey that was a great race. You think you could use another flier? Meet me at the University, let's talk."

I make a U turn and meet Colin at the university. I pull up beside his porche has he gets out I do the same. "So you got my message I see."

I nod "Yea I got it."

He smiles. "Look I just wanna race. That's all I've ever wanted. If your still looking to make good on the past…I might be able to help you with that to." He pauses for a moment. "It was a big night you left. Got pretty crazy real quick. I was playing it cool. Then I see Nikki knocked down, I could've swore the guy that knocked her down had the same bag." He smiles, "I can help you guys out. I'm one of the best drivers in this city and you know it."

I stand there for a moment. "So that's how he did it. He switched the bags; he's had the money all along… I have to talk to Nikki."

"Now's not a good time man. Trust me, Look Nikki and I are close I'll talk to her."

I nod. "Thanks man and welcome to the team."

It's the first night in Kempton our first race is in Morgan beach. With Colin's help we definitely get noticed and take the win. As we are driving off. We get stopped by a group of muscle cars. A charger pulls beside me and rolls down her window. "Yea I heard you were in town. Go back where you came from!"

"Awe it's good to see you too Angie." I reply she drives off without another word.

"Bro that's one pissed off broad. I'm out I'll see you back at the safe house." We meet back at the safe house and since I've been having trouble with the RX7 I decide to get the mods on the Aston martin and drive it. Exotics really aren't my style but man that is a fine car. The next night we have our second race in the territory. I easily blow through the competition in my new ride. As I get ready to leave. I hear heels clicking close to the car next thing I know Nikki has entered my car. "Nikki?" I say confused.

"Drive." She says as she shuts the door. Not another word is said I know exactly where to go. I pull up to the spot and we both get out. I sit on my hood she walks in front of the car and stops when she sees the spot she was looking for. "I remember I was standing right over there." She points.

"Yea I remember."

"It was so close I knew you were gonna win. Then things got crazy."

"Yea I remember this part well I turned to see all the cars down then I turned to see you. I slammed on the gas toward you."

"This guy knocks me over…I…I tried to get up but he held me down. I thought he was protecting me. I couldn't make it so I gave you the bag."

"And that's why I never had the money."

She turns to me. "If what you're saying is true. And the bags got switched, Then I donno how it could've happened." She looks at me. "Why didn't you ever tell me about the missing money?"

"I tired but you never answered and then when I got here you wouldn't hear it."

"If the bag was switched then that's where it happened." We lock eyes. And I can tell she confused but then she looks away I follow her glance to see cross's corvette. "Let's get out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've been on a writing frenzy lately so here is chapter 6. sorry this one is a little short.**

**Chapter 6: Answers**

Everything has been a blurr since that night with Nikki. It's all I can think about. I haven't talked or seen her since. I still wonder if she believes me. But no time for that now. I'm in the final race for the final territory in Kempton. It's a tough battle Colin and I are cutting it close but there at the end I draft him to fly past angie's boy to win. Then like clock work Angie messages me, "I'm tired of watching you. It's about time we did this. You want Kempton come get it. You gotta beat me in the city and then I'll take you on in the canyon."

The next night I meet Angie in the city for the race. He muscle is no match for my exotic I easily beat her. As I pull into the finish line I see Nikki she's with Darius. I just shake my head and drive off to the canyon. As my anger grows the more I think about them. I channel it to my racing. I blow past her taking the win. She finally catches up. "Ugh…" she speeds off. I drive down the canyon to the safehouse as I pull up I get a text from Sampson. "hey I saw that run with Angie. When it's clutch time, you can really hold it together. Nikki gave me your number and said you might be looking for more crew. If that's true meet me at Footy's dinner."

I backout and peel out as I'm driving I get lost in thought,_ why would Nikki be helping me? She's with Darius right?_ Lost in thought I miss my turn so I have to take the long way around about half way I get another message. "Hey what's going on? You not interested? Hey, everyone needs a good blocker…..and im the best! Just meet me at Footy's Dinner.

I pull up a few minutes later and see his car. I step out "Sorry for the wait man I got caught up."

"Well Well Well, nice of you to show. Listen I know your looking to clear your rep. and uh your gonna need some help in order to do that. It's just the race that night you took off… there was something seriously out of wack. I was there too. I showed up at the line just to check things out. Everyone was talking about you. Then the 5-0 were everywhere! Then I see the alley's clear. He let's you go and shuts it up. The guy driving he's got a badge on his belt the bottom line is… the heat had an agenda and you took the fall. That's all there is to it. Thing is I can see em coming a mile away. Not only will I block em in but I can mix it up with em too."

It hits me how this is all connected… I pick up my cell to contact Nikki when Darius calls. "You did not disappoint. And now we've got the whole city locked up. That deserves a reward. Let's meet up at the old courthouse."

"On my way." I turn to Sampson. "Go to this address its our crew safe house. Tell Neville Darius wants to meet." I give him the address and jump in my car.

It's time to confront him. I slam on the gas and head to the court house. I am there within minutes. I step out, "You son of a bitch. You set me up, and took everything I had. Made me look like the bad guy when it was you all along."

We walks toward me laughing. "So this louth has figured everything out. You just couldn't leave good enough alone could you."

"Yea like the part where your life is lived off of my money!"

"We were making bundles of cash, you were clearing your name what more could you want?"

"Maybe what's rightfully mine."

"Well things have progressed now a little further then I thought possible and I'm gonna have to cash you out." He turns behind him when I see a second set of headlights. "Mr. Crawl. Darius smiles as he gets out.

"How could you do this man. You knew how I felt about her about racing. You just couldn't bear the thought that she loved me not you."

"Yea well we both she who she with now. Cross walks up. As he continues, "Awe come on I didn't let you take my money the first time what makes you think this is any different. You actually thought I would front you the cash to save you from this loser." He laughs. "then sit around why you were incrouching on my territory. Greed has always been your problem. You've got a lot to learn about the big times little man. This city is mine and it's time for you to disappear again."

Before I can react he punches me in the gut and takes me down. Cross cuffs me and hands darius my keys when I look up to see a third set of head lights. _I know that engine anywhere. Nikki. _As she steps out or eyes lock she looks almost worried. She then turns to Darius as he walks to her car. "Take his ride back to my place." He hands her the keys. "Shows over." And walks to his car and drives away. Nikki walks over to where cross has me down on the ground. They stare at each other for a few long moments. Then he tosses her a set of keys. She smiles, "Thanks…I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I'm just a bounty hunter and I always get paid." He walk toward her. "Just make sure I do." He continues walking to his car.

I am completely dumbfounded when Nikki turns her attention back to me. She lifts me up. "Look I hate it when people say I told you so. So here it goes. Seems that some of your team was there the night that you left. They tell a different story then the one I've been hearing from darius. Thing is there stories seem to add up." She pauses. I stay silent to let her finsish. "somebody tipped off the cops, somebody let you escape, and somebody switched the bag. Now I know who that somebody was. Darius likes to pull the strings. Here's one of the things he doesn't know. Part of the deal with Cross is that I race with you. You think you can handle that?" she says with a smirk

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into."

"Your not the only one with a score to settle. Now let's get outta here we got a whole lotta ground to catch up."

"Umm aren't you forgetting something?"

She turns. " oh I thought we'd leave those on for a bit." She walks behind me and undoes the cuffs.

"Thank you. Now lets get outta here. I know the crew is waiting."

We drive back and Colin opens the garage door to let me in. I step out. "Man its 3 am where have you been?"

"Long story.." I begin as I hear Nikki pull up. I raise the garage. Colin looks confused as she gets out. "I roll with you guys now."

She grabs her bags and we walk into the safe house everyone is awake Yumi runs to hug me when she see me. "We were soo worried."

Sal speaks up. "Yea bro where ya been?"

"Long story short…" Nikki intrupts me. "He owes me one. So now I roll with you guys."

Neville pulls me over to the side. "One problem. We have no more rooms."

"I'll take care of it." I walk back over to Nikki who is chatting away with the group. "Hey guys there's plenty of time to talk stragtey tomorrow. Lets get some sleep tonight. Come on Nikki, I'll show you to your room."

We walk into my room. "You can crash here since All the other rooms are full."

Nikki sits her stuff down. And a picture on the dresser catches her eye. "Was that?"

"Yea that was the day we got the supra running."

"That was also the day I became your girlfriend."

I smile. "Yea I was nervous as hell that day. But you made it easy."

She smiles, "I was beginning to wonder how long it was gonna talk you."

"Hey now I was young and you were my first love. Of coarse I was terrified."

Her eyes go a bit wide. "I was your first love?"

I just nod and walk over to where she is. "You were younger than me sure but you knew your way around a car like no female. I'd ever met before. I knew the night we raced each other that I was gonna make you my girlfriend. But enjoy about the old times. Let me grabs some clothes and ill be out your way. "whoa hold it hot shot. You think im letting you sleep on the couch you gotta another thing coming."

"we are adults we can share the bed. I'll go change in the bathroom and you change in here and I'll tell you when I'm done."

I just shake my head as she scampers off to the bathroom. _I would've never though a month ago she'd even be talking to me at this point. Let alone sleeping in the same bed with me. _

I hurry and change as does Nikki and we quickly fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is chapter 7! Sorry for the long wait guys! College has been keeping me busy!**

**Chapter 7: winning**

I am awoken the next morning by Nikki smashing my head with a pillow. "Time to get up…We have a lot of work to do."

I moan. As she hits me once more, I grab her wrists and pull her down onto me trapping her. "See what happens when you hit a sleepy street racer."

Laughing and struggling against my grip she says, "Let go of me… Scott! We have work to do."

We continue laughing and picking at each other until we hear a voice being cleared. I immediately drop my hands and we both look up to see Colin "Sorry to interrupt but Scott your needed in the garage!"

Nikki immediately gets up. I clear my throat. "Uh yea I'll be right there." I turn to Nikki as she is getting her clothes out of her bag. "Hey…"

She stops me, "No Scott… We can talk later. You have work to do."

She slips into the bathroom without another word. _Great! You have to slow down Scott she's not ready. It sure felt like old times but maybe she doesn't feel the same yet. Just cool it._ I change and get out to the garage. As I turn the corner I see a brand new Toyota supra sitting in the garage. "We thought you could us a lucky charm from the past." Colin says.

"She needs a little work to be race ready but she will fly." Sampson adds.

"And with our help she'll be unstoppable." Yumi adds with a smile.

I am frozen in my tracks, "You guys… I can't accept this… You spent your race money on me. Guys it wouldn't be right."

"Well actually…" Neville and sal walk in. "We spent the crew money on this. Nikki is the top wingman now… So are cars didn't need the tune ups."

"Guys I might need your help I can't accept this."

Colin puts his hand on my shoulder. "We want this as bad as you do bro. so just be happy and quit trying to stop us. We are gonna do what is right for you to win."

I smile "Well then let's get to work." I slide under the car and begin taking out useless things and adding new exhaust and upgrades underneath when I hear the heels come clicking in the room. They abruptly stop. Before I can roll out from underneath the car yumi speaks, "its Scott's new ride. A gift from the team. We didn't want to mess up your ride but we bought you some upgrades as well. But we need your help in stalling them."

It's silent for a few minutes, "Thanks... then let's get to work" I smile to myself. Since the supra isn't ready yet I take out the Aston for the first race in deadfall junction. It takes us no time to win and eventually win the territory. The next territory is when things get rough; we pull up to our final race in the second territory. We pull up to the line that's when I see Angie pull up behind Nikki. I pull her up on my SMS, "Nikki gets out of here now."

She looks confused, "I'm not leaving Scott."

"Nikki Angie is here. She is after you… I won't let you get hurt."

"Scott I knew what I was getting into when I started this war. Now let's win this."

The girl drops off the flag. We fly off the line around the corners staying close to the front. We take the lead and then I see the head lights coming out of the corner of my eye. I yell "Nikki brakes!" we slam on the brakes as Angie slams through the next part.

"Scott we have to go. Quit worrying about me."

We race on I finally catch up to Angie. Side by side she starts trying to take me out. That's when she gets slammed from behind and loses control. "Nice move." I say as we cross the finish line. As we are driving back I see Darius and his crew coming… "Great! We got company. Stay close to me."

"You got it." I can tell the worry in her voice. They block us in on all sides.

"So this is how it's going to be!" he looks over toward Nikki. "You will never take Silverton." They drive away angry.

"Well that was fun…Let's head to the safe house." I say as we drive off.

In the coming weeks we take starlight strip, shady pine, Silverton refinery, Diamond hills, canmor downs, and infinity park.

We are at our last race in Neon mile. I and Nikki pull up to the line, I look in my review mirror to see wolf pull up in his lambo. He gives me a smug smile. "Hey Nikki be on the lookout Wolf is here. Be safe."

She sighs, "When are you going to realize I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

We take off as the girl lowers the flag. Wolf is all over me all race. I finally am able to draft Nikki enough to get around him as we pass the finish line cops swarm us. "Great just what we need!"

Everyone splits off in different directions I lose Nikki in the commotion. _No not again!_ Thankfully her car's symbol pops up on my GPS. I see she's pinned in. So I rev my engine getting attention, it's enough for her to get out of the jam. "Nice save." She comments

"No problem now get out of here."

She laughs, "Yea right, like I'm gonna let the 5-0 take you down."

"Hey give me some credit! I did just save you."

"I was." She laughs I just shake my head. Finally we shake all the cops and I realize just where we are about to pass. I begin to slow my car. "Scott what is it."

"Follow me?"

"Okay?"

I take a left on the next road and we follow it up the mountain to the top. I bring my car to a stop at the cliff. "Wow…"

Nikki steps out of her car. "I…I haven't been here since that night."

I think back to the night it was the night before my big race. I was gonna propose then but I chickened out. She walks over to my car. Our hands brush. Our eyes lock. Frozen in that spot we both unconsciously start leaning into one another. Our lips inches from each other when my phone beeps, Nikki snaps to her senses and sits back up. I awkwardly rub the back of my head and read the text. "It's from Kenji, you wanna face darus for the city first you gotta go through us. First in the City then in the canyon. If and only IF you beat us then you can face him. Meet tomorrow night in diamond hills."

I reply "I'll be there."

I look at Nikki about to speak again but she stops me, "Well…we should go you have a big race tomorrow."

"Nikki…"

"No Scott let's go." She walks back to her car and gets in. _Great! Just Great!_

**Well there it is Chapter 7 stay tuned for the EPIC conclusion to this story!:) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all that have followed this story, I'm sorry for the long delays on updating it, but here it is the EPIC conclusion to need for speed carbon!:)**

**Chapter 8: end is near**

Things between Nikki and I have been somewhat awkward since last night. But as I get ready to leave she comes to the car. "Scott. Listen to me they are dangerous! And this is Darius's territory. They have something up their sleeves."

I nod, "No worrying I'm going to win this!"

I get in the car and drive off leaving the crew in the garage they'll be notified when the races are over. _I wonder what's up with Nikki._

I reach the Destination in Diamond hills. There they are Kenji, Angie, and Wolf. We all line up. At the red light, As soon as it turns green we take off I lead through the first lap until Kenji and wolf try to pit me. They fail but it slows me down for Angie to pass. I play catch up most of the Second lap until I see my saving grace a short cut at the end. I barrel down the short cut to cut Angie off at the finish! "Whoooo! One down 3 to go!"

Wolf pulls up, "Don't get too cocky! You'll never beat us in the canyon. Let's go!"

We pull up to the canyon race. A girl walks out! "Everyone ready?"

We all nod. "GO!" we take off every turn someone hits my ride trying to knock me off they almost succeed on time but thankfully I am able to recover and pass them up for the win! "Yes I did it!"

My phone rings, "Let's go Right now. Me and you in the city! You got lucky beating them, it won't happen with me."

"I'll be there."

I call Nikki, "Hello."

"Um… I won but I won't be home anytime soon."

"What?! Why not?"

"Darius wants to race tonight."

"But Scott your tired you need to rest it's almost 3 AM."

"I know but I need to finish this."

She sighs, "Okay we will meet you at the finish line of the final race."

"Okay."

"Scott…"

"Yea?"

"Be careful."

"Always." I hang up the phone and meet darius.

"You know how I spent all that cash? Buying Nikki everything you couldn't"

"You are so done Darius."

We take off I blow past him in the city no problem but the Canyon that was a different story. He was prepared! _Come on! I have to get around him!_ Finally I see the finish isn't far and I see my opening. As Darius takes the curve I tap his back wheel he temporaryily loses control its enough to let me get past. He's fast to recover we are neck and neck coming to the finish I Tap the nos to beat him by and inch as we cross the finish! "YES!"

I drive calmly to troy where everyone is meeting. As I pull up the crew envolps me! Every one congratulating me. Then the crow parts and over walks Nikki. She smile, "Congrats. Champ."

I smile back. "Couldn't have done it without you!"

Then Darius pulls up and steps out everyone backs off. Nikki steps to the side not looking at him as he walks up. "The Keys are in the car… enjoying it while it lasts! There's always someone out there who is a little faster than you are. And sooner or later they're gonna catch up."

"Well Darius… you knew this was going to happen. Your past finally caught you."

He looks from me to Nikki. Let's out a huff and then turns to get in the car. Nikki looks over at me then back at him with a smirk coming back into in front of me. "So it's really over." I sigh

She enlaces our hands. "I'm so proud of you." She says as we turn to watch Darius leave. I turn back to her to feel her soft lips on mine. It takes me less than a second to respond. Both of us pouring our hearts in the kiss. We are broken apart when everyone comes back over hugging and yelling and celebrating with me. I smile at Nikki she smiles back. Colin yells to me over the crowd

"How does it feel to be the new street king?"

My eyes never leaving Nikki "I donno you tell me?"

He looks confused. "WE are all street kings WE all did this together. No one better than the other, Colin Fortuna is yours. Yumi and Sal you have Downtown. And Sampson my man you have Kempton. I throw them each the keys to their new safe houses.

As I finish Nikki makes her way over to the group, "And I'll take Silverton if that's okay with everyone?"

Everyone nods. But then I hear her voice, "Um… I think your forgetting some one?!"

Nikki walks into my view. I smile, "Oh I didn't forget you."

"Oh really?" she smirks. "Yes really you'll be running Silverton with me."

"You sure you can handle me?"

"Oh it will be difficult but ill manage." She lightly punches my chest. I laugh as I tilt her chin up to face me. She looks a bit off guard as my lips crash into hers. We sit there with everyone celebrating completely in our own world.

**There is it the conclusion or how I feel they should've ended need for speed carbon! Hope yall enjoyed and thanks again!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all that have followed this story, I'm sorry for the long delays on updating it, but here it is the EPIC conclusion to need for speed carbon!:)**

**Chapter 8: end is near**

Things between Nikki and I have been somewhat awkward since last night. But as I get ready to leave she comes to the car. "Scott. Listen to me they are dangerous! And this is Darius's territory. They have something up their sleeves."

I nod, "No worrying I'm going to win this!"

I get in the car and drive off leaving the crew in the garage they'll be notified when the races are over. _I wonder what's up with Nikki._

I reach the Destination in Diamond hills. There they are Kenji, Angie, and Wolf. We all line up. At the red light, As soon as it turns green we take off I lead through the first lap until Kenji and wolf try to pit me. They fail but it slows me down for Angie to pass. I play catch up most of the Second lap until I see my saving grace a short cut at the end. I barrel down the short cut to cut Angie off at the finish! "Whoooo! One down 3 to go!"

Wolf pulls up, "Don't get too cocky! You'll never beat us in the canyon. Let's go!"

We pull up to the canyon race. A girl walks out! "Everyone ready?"

We all nod. "GO!" we take off every turn someone hits my ride trying to knock me off they almost succeed on time but thankfully I am able to recover and pass them up for the win! "Yes I did it!"

My phone rings, "Let's go Right now. Me and you in the city! You got lucky beating them, it won't happen with me."

"I'll be there."

I call Nikki, "Hello."

"Um… I won but I won't be home anytime soon."

"What?! Why not?"

"Darius wants to race tonight."

"But Scott your tired you need to rest it's almost 3 AM."

"I know but I need to finish this."

She sighs, "Okay we will meet you at the finish line of the final race."

"Okay."

"Scott…"

"Yea?"

"Be careful."

"Always." I hang up the phone and meet darius.

"You know how I spent all that cash? Buying Nikki everything you couldn't"

"You are so done Darius."

We take off I blow past him in the city no problem but the Canyon that was a different story. He was prepared! _Come on! I have to get around him!_ Finally I see the finish isn't far and I see my opening. As Darius takes the curve I tap his back wheel he temporaryily loses control its enough to let me get past. He's fast to recover we are neck and neck coming to the finish I Tap the nos to beat him by and inch as we cross the finish! "YES!"

I drive calmly to troy where everyone is meeting. As I pull up the crew envolps me! Every one congratulating me. Then the crow parts and over walks Nikki. She smile, "Congrats. Champ."

I smile back. "Couldn't have done it without you!"

Then Darius pulls up and steps out everyone backs off. Nikki steps to the side not looking at him as he walks up. "The Keys are in the car… enjoying it while it lasts! There's always someone out there who is a little faster than you are. And sooner or later they're gonna catch up."

"Well Darius… you knew this was going to happen. Your past finally caught you."

He looks from me to Nikki. Let's out a huff and then turns to get in the car. Nikki looks over at me then back at him with a smirk coming back into in front of me. "So it's really over." I sigh

She enlaces our hands. "I'm so proud of you." She says as we turn to watch Darius leave. I turn back to her to feel her soft lips on mine. It takes me less than a second to respond. Both of us pouring our hearts in the kiss. We are broken apart when everyone comes back over hugging and yelling and celebrating with me. I smile at Nikki she smiles back. Colin yells to me over the crowd

"How does it feel to be the new street king?"

My eyes never leaving Nikki "I donno you tell me?"

He looks confused. "WE are all street kings WE all did this together. No one better than the other, Colin Fortuna is yours. Yumi and Sal you have Downtown. And Sampson my man you have Kempton. I throw them each the keys to their new safe houses.

As I finish Nikki makes her way over to the group, "And I'll take Silverton if that's okay with everyone?"

Everyone nods. But then I hear her voice, "Um… I think your forgetting some one?!"

Nikki walks into my view. I smile, "Oh I didn't forget you."

"Oh really?" she smirks. "Yes really you'll be running Silverton with me."

"You sure you can handle me?"

"Oh it will be difficult but ill manage." She lightly punches my chest. I laugh as I tilt her chin up to face me. She looks a bit off guard as my lips crash into hers. We sit there with everyone celebrating completely in our own world.

**There is it the conclusion or how I feel they should've ended need for speed carbon! Hope yall enjoyed and thanks again!:)**


	10. the end!:)

**So I couldn't leave the story with the generic ending! I wanted everyone to see how things are going in Palmount now!:)**

**Epilogue**

So it's been about a year since we won the city back and things are great! Nikki and I are better than ever. Everyone is happy! Heck even Colin found him a girl! No one has challenged or threated us for control of the city. I mean your minor crews always battling. I think the closet we came was when an old rival from Rockport came back. Razor he came close to winning downtown when we decided to call in a favor from an old "Friend." But tonight's a big night. I'm headed to meet Nikki as we speak. I've decided tonight is the night I propose. Colin being the awesome guy he is hidden to take pictures. I pull up to see Nikki already there sitting on her Audi RX8, that's right she upgraded to Darius' old car. I step out. "Hello beautiful."

She smiles, "Late as usual."

I shake my head, "Sorry baby I had some business to tend to." I pop the trunk of the supra and grab the picnic I have prepared.

I spread out the blanket on the hood of my car with champagne on ice and the food. "You dinner awaits madam." I hold out my hand as she takes it. She rises off her car. She walks toward mine as I pull her back in for a kiss.

We enjoy a quiet little dinner. So it's time for dessert and champagne. We raise our glasses. "What shall we toast to?" she asks

"To new beginnings." She looks at me kind of curious but toasts anyway, "To new beginnings." we take a sip. I act as if I've dropped something.

"Crap! Hold on I dropped something."

As I slide down the car I pull the box out of my jacket. "Nikki." She looks at me in shock. Tears already forming in her eyes.

"I had these plans at this very spot several years ago. And I chickened out! I told myself if I ever got the shot again I would be sure to make you mine forever! So Nikki will you marry me?"

She is crying at the point. She can't fight her tears any longer. "Y…Yes" I slide the ring on her finger and she wraps me in a hug. I pull back to wipe her tears.

"Forever." We kiss softly at first but as the kiss intensifies. We find ourselves searching for the hood of my car. Things really heat up as I feel my phone vibrate. Reluctantly I pull myself away from her.

"GET A ROOM! Haha got the pics and I'm out bro! Congrats!" I read the text and laugh replying, "Thanks man."

"Who is it?"

"Oh just Colin."

"Good he can wait." She pulls me back down and her lips capture mine once again!

THE END!


End file.
